Nuestro Problema Amoroso 2
by Estrella Ramirez
Summary: Luego de que los personajes hicieran sus vidas se casaran tienen a sus hijos muchos iguales a sus padres otros iguales a algunos de sus familiares. Los personajes importantes son Sophia Ainsworth, Misaki Leuman y Lisa Ainsworth
1. Prologo

Nuestro Problema Amoroso  
Prologo 

Despues de todo lo que sucedio en mi vida me di de cuenta que una segunda oportunidad no le hacia daño a nadie, al principio pense que me pasaria lo mismo que Bruno pero me habia equivocado demasiado, recordar lo feliz que era con Lysandro cuando eramos novios me di de cuenta que era el unico en mi vida y que no podia existir nadie mas, saber que el hombre que tengo a mi lado era alguien que sabia como cuidarme y protegerme pero sobretodo me demostraba lo mucho que me ama cada segundo del dia y lo hacia sin importar como estuviera 

Hace poco que somos padres al principio hubieron unos pocos problemas porque el no tenia ni la remota idea de como ser padre, pero poco a poco fue aprendiendo, lo que me sorprendio fue que la nena **_(N/A: Ok me atraparon ustedes querian niño pero yo queria niña asi que la opinion de la autora es mas importante)_** ella era identica a mi aunque no era sorpresa porque la actitud era la de su padre pero dentro de poco era ya no seria hija unica iba a tener una hermana ella super contenta estaba de la noticia decidi que era mejor que ella viviera con sus padres y sus abuelos minimo hasta que ya este mas grande pueda volver con sus tios paternos/maternos

-Hija no crees que Sharon y Castiel tienen el derecho de conocer a su sobrina.-era mi madre reprochando lo mismo yo no queria ir hasta alla

-Ya esta bien dejame y le aviso a Lysandro.-le respondi para no reprochar yo tampoco pero ella tenia razon

-Eso espero.-dijo sonriente como odia que me convenciera a hacer algo

Despues que le comente a Lys el acepto y bueno ambos fuimos al aeropuerto y compramos tres boletos clase vip pero aun asi a Sophia no le gusto nada viajar en avion ya que para ella era primera vez pero asi se iba acostumbrando pero creo que no le gusto luego llegamos al Sweet Amoris y fuimos a la casa de mi hermana y pues ellos conocieron a la niña y nosotros a la pequeña Misaki nosotros tampoco la conocíamos era igual a su padre tanto personalidad como fisico

Pero aun asi ambas niñas sabian la cercania que tenian ambas familias supieron que ellas son primas cosa que me imagine que se llevaron muy bien, y bueno poco despues Lys estaba ansioso de conocer a su sobrina Lisa Ainsworth Meilhan era niña de ojos dorados y cabello negro y Rosa, Sharon y yo estabamos en el mismo estado algo que ocultamos para darle la sorpresa a nuestros esposos, bueno uno solo quedo sorprendido y ese fue Castiel el no esperaba tener otro hijo pero mientras fuera un Castiel Junior el era muy feliz


	2. Capitulo 1

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 1

15 Años Despues

El Sweet Amoris un pueblo tranquilo no entiendo como mis padres o mis tios soportan vivir aqui nada interesante para hacer, pero como dicen mis padres estoy cerca de mis primos y mis tios pero no me favorece mucho porque me gustaba mas vivir con mis abuelos, ademas asi ellos estaban pendientes del estado de embarazo de mi madre para ser exactos la edad que tiene mi hermana acortando que yo soy mayor que ella por dos años

Con una hermana como Savanna ambas eramos casi iguales pero de fisico diferente yo era muy parecida a mi madre y ella a nuestro padre, pero las personalidades estaban invertidas yo tenia la personalidad de mi padre y ella la de mi madre, pero era mi unica hermana o eso era lo que yo pensaba ambas asistimos al Instituto Sweet Amoris, raro pero era asi lo que si me sorprendia es que Misaki y Castiel Leuman, Lisa y Leigh estaban alli, eramos casi mejores amigos y nuestros padres estaban en cuadros de honores por los que nos hacian los honores de ser los mejores de ese dicho instituto

Los mejores años de mi vida son los que tengo con mis padres muchos momentos de locura y mas cuando mi mama me conto como fue conocio a papa y como se enamoro de el y como la ayudo a salir de eso de cortarse las venas, en esa historia se colo la historia de una chica menor que mi mama estaba super enamorada de papa y todo el tiempo lo acosaba hasta que mama le dio un alto a esa situacion, pero aun asi creo que de esa chica enloquesio despues de saber que su amor se casaba con alguien que no era ella cosas asi jamas preste atencion

-Sophia baja tienes que ir al instituto.-el primer dia de clases no era tanta diversion pero para mi era algo asi como un año algo que pasaba rapido nuevos amigos y quien sabe un novio

-Si ya bajo, espera.-le dije estaba tan cansada anoche Misaki no me dejo dormir en mitad de la madrugada solo fastidiando por cosas tontas

Yo con ropa victoriana enserio pensaba llevar esa ropa al instituto pero es mucha ropa que tengo y no utilizo y eso lo sabia pero de verdad ir asi al instituto, era algo penoso pero me encantaba me gustaba mucho esa ropa y la normal pues ese dia decidi ir con ropa normal, como siempre me eh vestido desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que tengo memoria mi tio Castiel no dejaba de bromear conmigo, decia que era plana pero de verdad no lo soy osea no lo entiendo

Pero una familia asi era bueno digamos que tenias con quien discutir y con quien pelear todo el tiempo, por un lado estan mis primos por otro estan mis mejores amigas desde la niñez supe que se mudaron aqui y hasta entonces lo las eh visto pero espero verlas hoy

-Madre sabias que Kayla y Chiarii tienen tiempo viviendo en este pueblo lo se porque una vez las vi pero no las reconoci al instante pero se que son ellas y no miento.-tal vez no me creeria pues mis padres eran muy amigos de sus padres y hasta hace 17 años siguen siendo muy amigos

-Lo se Sophia, Penny y Alexa me contaron pues sabes que sus hijas estan en el Sweet amoris.-al escuchar eso me moria de la emocion al saber que de nuevo veria a mis amigas de la niñez

No era de tanto verlas de nuevo seria algo muy genial pero mi vida estaba echa yo no sabia de ellas desde hace tanto tiempo pero aun asi los recuerdos que tengo con ellas desde primaria, osea era muy cute! estar de nuevo con ellas y eso yo lo sabia desde primaria somos las mejores amigas casi inseparables pero ahora cada una a tomado cada uno de sus caminos y el destino nos volvio a juntar

* * *

Al dia Siguiente

* * *

Waaa el primer dia de clases y no quiero ir pero estoy en el instituto donde estudiaron mis padres pero lo bueno es que voy a estar al lado de mi amada hermana mayor, pero no creo pasar mucho tiempo con ella tal vez con mis primos que si con Castiel y Leigh, y pues mi hermana con Misaki, Lisa, Kayla, Chiarii sus mejores amigas Kayla no me caia tan mal que digamos pero Chiarii me caia muy mal no soportaba estar en una misma sala y mas con ella si se que es egoista pero aun asi yo la odiaba

-Nee-Chan levantate hoy es un dia especial vamos nee-chan arriba.-yo desde pequeña le decia nee-chan a Sophia porque era como me acostumbre, aun asi la adoraba era quien me cuido desde pequeña aunque al principio fui un estorbo en su vida, o tal vez jamas lo fui, mi hermana siempre me ah querido incluso desde que naci siempre eh sido su hermana menor mas que eso me trata como su hija, su hija acaso es posible que eso yo no lo se

-Ya voy Savanna.-me respondio yo estaba feliz pero por otro lado aterrada era un ambiente muy diferente

Yo me fui de la habitacion de mi hermana y fui con mis padres ya ambos tenian una que otra cana pero como su cabello era tan blanco como la luna no se les ni una cana, pero eran tan parecidos en todo claro que muchos que conocian a los vamos empresarios de las empresas Ainsworth-Harrintong iba ser muy obvio que reconocerian a las dos pequeñas de hace como 15 años atras en los anuncios y publicidades

Yo estaba harta de todo eso simplemente no queria saber nada de esa parte de mi vida solo ser una chica muy normal y corriente, asi disfrutar mi adolescencia las fiestas los chicos, porque eso de estar con los de mi mismo status social cansaba, para mi hermana es costumbre pues ya tiene esa vida pero yo quiero verla ahora

-Hola mama, papa.-reconoci la voz a kilometros era mi hermosa hermana mayor pero muy arreglada

-Buenos dias Sophia.-mama no habia terminado de saludar cuando Sophia me habia arrastrado hasta el instituto ya que llegabamos tarde y pues casi pierdo mis zapatillas por culpa de mi hermana

-Nee-Chan cual es la prisa para llegar no entiendo.-le dije porque estaba harta de que hiciera esto

-Ninguna solo quiero estar aqui y ser puntual ya sabes causar buena impresion como nuestros padres nos han educado.-finalizo con una sonrisa como odiaba que hiciera eso

Unos padres como los nuestros para nosotras era un privilegio digno de admirar, poco despues de nosotras empezaron a llegar nuestros amados primos, yo amaba pasar tiempo con mis dos primos Castiel y Leigh ellos eran genial y claro los tres tenemos una buena relacion con nuestras hermanas mayores

-Sophi!.-gritaron al unisono Misaki y Lisa pobre de mi odio sus gritos eran tan agudos

-Lisa, Misaki idiotas las extrañe a ambas.-como que si nunca se ven salen cada fin de semana esto era insoportable siempre tenian planes tal vez si fueran Kayla y Chiarii pero a ellas dos las ve todo el tiempo poco despues de estar con mi hermana se me acercaron y yo tenia que alejarlas de mi los mas pronto posible

-No fuera, no se acerquen, odio los abrazos bueno no si son los abrazos de mi hermana no los odio, pero igual fuera.-les dije y se alejaron de verdad odiaba que me traban como una nena tengo 15 años, nunca entendi porque me trataban asi y luego de ellas aparecieron las mas esperadas Kayla Stanwood y Chiarii Albot las mejores amigas de mis hermanas era insoportable ver a Kayla y eso que es hija de tia Penny y tio Nathaniel, y el Stanwood era mucho apellido para ella

Kayla Alexandra Stanwood Dark ella era muy superficial ni siquiera tio Nathaniel o tia Penny eran asi porque ellos son felices con su vida pero a ella no le basta tiene un hermano mayor el cual odia profundamente y la hace la vida imposible que es Tomoe Stanwood teniendo mi edad tampoco soporta a su hermana mayor el quiere que sus padres la den adopcion pero su padre le dije que no y su madre igual el esta esperando a que se largue de casa solo se espera que no le robe de nuevo el novio a mi hermana si es que mi hermana encuentra a alguien que la quiere lo suficiente para no abandonarla


	3. Capitulo 2

Nuestro Problema Amoroso

Capitulo 2

Mi vida de estudiante comienza ahora, era lo que menos esperaba pero me cruce con mis mejores amigas de la infancia, pero ambas estaban tan cambiadas mas Kayla, no se si no me reconocieron o me quisieron saludar, y eso me hizo sentir una punzada en mi pecho, despues de un tiempo fue como que largo en el que ella lograron olvidar nuestra amistad, bueno interesa yo soy feliz con mi vida y me da igual lo que ellas piensen o no tenia que ir a mi clase que por cierto me tocaba con ellas, nos tocaba presentarnos a cada uno

Yo pase me presente dime mi nombre, mi ciudad de origen y todo eso, bueno continuamos la clase normal hasta que en el recreo me choque con una chica que hasta hora no sabia que existia, hasta ahora

-Ten mas cuidado.-le dije levantandome y sobandome mi cabeza

-Lo siento.-dijo luego me miro y se presento.-Soy Nikki Snow un gusto.-y yo le extendi mi mano

-Sophia Ainsworth y el gusto es mio.-le dije y ella me miro sorprendida

-Eres la hija de.-y yo pues asenti ella ya conocia a mis padres por revistas

Lo que no sabia era que ella era hermana de Viktor el chico que estudia en mi salon, lo que era obvio, ademas yo supuse que seria una chica de talentos, como su hermano hablamos y luego ella me presento a su hermano, pero eso fue a la hora de la salida estuvimos hablando, hasta que ella dijo algo que me sorprendio un poco pero luego me hizo sonrojar

-Viktor-neechan dime que piensas de Sophia.-yo lo mire y luego baje la mirada Nikki me dejaba en una situacion un tanto incomoda para mi gusto

-Es linda tiene muchos dones tanto como talentos. Ya no preguntes Nikki.-dijo y yo desvie mi mirada sentia como mis mejillas ardian tal vez me habia sonrojado, cosa que nunca me habia pasado, bueno de echo desde hace 17 años nunca me habia enamorado asi que esta seria la primera vez

-Chicos os gustaria ir a mi casa y alla hablamos mas a gusto.-les dije Viktor asintio y Nikki hizo la misma accion que su hermano pero con mas alegria, y eso pues no es raro en ella porque es identica a mi hermana en cuanto a personalidad

Llegamos a mi casa les pedi que pasaran y que esperaban en lo que yo saludaba y le presentaba a mis padres a Viktor y a Nikki mi madre en cuanto vio a Viktor lo reconocio ya que su padre era compañero de ella en su viejo instituto y que tambien estuvo enamorado de ella un tiempo, vieja historia que no me interesa saber

Ellos se fueron y yo me fui hacer mis deberes y me acoste a dormir al dia siguiente mi madre me invadio de preguntas las cuales yo ignore y desayune muy tranquila, estaba aburrida ese dia porque no tenia con quien hablar y Kayla y Chiarii como siempre me estaban ignorado lo que no era raro, siempre fue comun en ellas eran otras chicas no las reconoci para nada, no eran las mismas ya que eso era triste no nos conociamos

* * *

Sophia era muy linda para tener 17 años dado que es mi misma edad, desde que estaba pequeño y la veia en las revistas me sorprendia la vida que lleva y que nunca le molesto, tan parecida a su madre lo increible es ver que a los 10 años empezo a ser modelo y era la mejor de su grupo siempre ah sido la envidia y ahora nunca pense conocerla asi en persona ver lo hermosa que es realmente

-Viktor-neechan en que piensas.-pregunto Nikki amo a mi hermana pero a veces suele ser un tanto fastidiosa

-En nada Nikki no te preocupes.-se me acerco y me obligo ver sus orbes azules

-Viktor-neechan no mientas estas pensando en Sophia.-tks como dedujo eso tan rapido, bueno de echo esta noche no creo dormir, me enamore, me enamore de alguien inalcanzable

-No te metas en los asuntos de los demas Nikki.-le dije y se fue haciendo pucheros

-Le dire a Sophia-chan que estabas pensando en ella.-dijo y se fue pero yo no le hice tanto caso... Espera dijo que le dira a Sophia bueno me preocupada ya que se que Sophia diria que es imposible ya que apenas nos conocemos

Y asi fue como pasaron los meses Sophia y yo eramos muy amigos, hasta que el dia que le diria que me gustaba algo salio mal su ex amiga Kayla quiso impedir que le dijera a Sophia que me gustaba, estaba tan loca y llena de envidia siempre alimentando su enorme ego de estupidez, porque eso era lo que pensaba de ella

-Viktor como estas.-se me acerco de manera muy seductora

-Kayla no tengo tiempo para tus tonterias tengo asuntos mas importantes que tratar que tu estupidez.-le dije y se sintio ofendida al punto en que me beso pero de suerte Nikki estaba cerca y la alejo de mi

-Kayla alejate de Viktor-neechan.-le grito y ella solo la ignoro

-Nena ve a un centro de juegos nadie te quiere aqui largate.-le dijo en tal punto Nikki le halo el cabello y ella se empezo a quejar como no era

Estaba harto hasta el punto de su idiotez, no se como puede ser asi, yo no la soporto esta en mi clase siempre es de fastidiar a Sophia para tanto le cae mal y eso que antes era muy amigas despues de eso fui para donde estaba Sophia, no queria que me viera pero me vio y luego me pidio que me acercara

-Viktor ven sientate.-me señalo donde me podia sentar

-Sophia tengo que decirte algo.-le dije y ella me vio, me quede hipnotizado viendo sus orbes morados

-Si Viktor.-me dijo y yo prosegui fue a besarla y justo de eso vi a Kayla escondida pero la reconoci perfectamente y ella era la unica que disfrutaba del espectaculo

-Viktor no me digas que... Pues tu tambien me gustas.-dijo de una vez en eso fue una conversacion de mirada, le pedi que fuera mi novia y acepto solo con la mirada

Despues de todo eso Kayla, se nos acerco y empezo a gritarle a Sophia pero ella no era quien de quedarse callada, tambien le grito de suerte y no llego a los golpes porque eso ya seria el colmo y luego kayla se fue furiosa casi que no acaba con todo a su paso siempre tuvo una pequeña envidia a Sophia que todo lo que tenia que ser de ella, y eso fue muy enfermizo


End file.
